Big Brothers
by Chibijac
Summary: A fic about the relationship between the Weasley boys.


Big Brothers  
  
Author's Note: This story is about the Weasley boys and their relationships with each other when they were younger. I just thought it would be nice. but its going to start with Percy's relationship with the twins. when they were little of course.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* Percy, Fred, and George  
  
Percy Weasley sat in his bedroom reading his Hogwarts book, when his younger twin brothers entered the room. They sat there and stared at him without saying a word. After a while, Percy began to get tense and glared at his two younger brothers, who were grinning at him widely.  
  
"Is there anything you need?" he asked impatiently. The two five year olds grinned at him and held out a huge spider.  
  
"His name is Spanky." said Fred with a proud grin.  
  
"Don't he look like Fred, Percy?" asked George and Percy made a face at them. He merely nodded and went back to his reading. Around five minutes later, they came back crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Percy as they cried loudly on his bed.  
  
"Mummy killed Spanky!" they announced as one and began to cry even louder and harder. Percy went into immediate panic mode. He looked around and found a toy want and showed it to them. He waved it and it squeaked, turning into a mouse. The twins instantly stopped crying and looked at the new toy with amazement.  
  
"I want one." Said George as Fred took the one that Percy was holding. The twins sat in Percy's room on his bed playing with all the new things for a hour while their older brother read his book. He had given them each a sugar quill and a few things he had gotten out of a joke shop for fun, but he didn't use any more. Later, Percy noticed they were too quiet and turned around to see them both a sleep. He smiled and covered them up. They were pleasant now, he knew that, but he was unaware of them growing up to be nightmares. and it was all because of one fake wand. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Percy and Ron  
  
"RON, NO!" yelled Percy as his two year old brother Ron began to chew on his Hogwarts book. The little boy stared at his brother in confusion as Percy stared in disgust at the book, then looked at the little boy sitting on his room floor.  
  
"Book?" asked Ron, pointing at the slobbering book in his brother's hands.  
  
"Yes Ron, book. Mum is going to kill me for letting you get hold of this." He muttered and Ron began to giggle at his older brother's discomfort. Percy picked his younger brother up under his arm and carried him out the room. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cooking, the twins both sitting with their faces in separate corners, whimpering and sniffling. They had obviously gotten into deep trouble for a few of their little prank experiments.  
  
"Oh hello Percy dear. You're taking Ron to the park for me today I suppose." She said cheerfully.  
  
"NO! This little. what ever he may be, chewed up my Charms book!" Percy announced, waving his book around in the air. The twins had both turned around and were laughing at him, but quickly turned back when their mother looked at them.  
  
"Well, I have to take the twins to the doctors today anyway, and your father won't be home 'til late. You have no choice." She said sternly. *~*~*  
  
Percy sat on a bench and watched as his younger brother run across the park after a toad. His attention span was short, and he began to chase a butterfly around. He wasn't too bad when he wasn't chewing any and everything in sight. Soon Ron was sitting in his knees staring down at a caterpillar. Percy knelt down next to him.  
  
"'Ghetti." Said Ron happily. Percy grinned, pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"Actually it's a caterpillar, ." He said.  
  
"Capitillar?" Ron asked and Percy laughed. Soon, Percy was trying to stop the little boy from eating it. Of course, Ron cried for a long time, causing people to look in their direction and whisper to each other.  
  
"Alright Ron, how about this!" he said nervously, pulling a sugar quill out of his pocket and waving it in his brothers face.  
  
"Oooo." Ron quickly grabbed it and began to suck on it. Percy sighed. His mom was going to kill him for this, but it was the only way to shut him up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred, George, and Ron  
  
"Wake up Ron!" said Fred cheerfully, pulling the covers off his fifteen-year-old brother whom grumbled and pulled his pillow over his face. It was now the summer before Ron's fifth year and the twins' seventh and they had specially plans today for their darling ickle Ronnikins. George was feeding Pig owl treats while Fred pulled some robes out of Ron's closet so they could get going.  
  
"Better get up Ron. We have to get our errand done before Hermione gets here." Said George and Ron sat up, his hair looking a terrible mess.  
  
"What errand do you two have that involves me?" he asked.  
  
"Well. we made some money selling Weasley's Wizard Wheezy's and decided to take you to buy some new things with us. Already got Ginny new things. Wrapped and snuck in her room." Said Fred. He was lying about where he had got the money, but Ron didn't notice. George was now pulling Ron's robes over his head and pulling him out the bed.  
  
"Well, let's go shall we?" he said as they pulled their brother down the stairs, putting his shoes on and throwing Floo Powder in the fireplace.  
  
"But I didn't get to brush my teeth." *~*~*  
  
Ron walked irritably behind the twins, running his hands through his hair and grumbling about being hungry. The twins had already bought him some new books, school robes, and other school supplies, not to mention treats that even Pig couldn't choke on. After finally getting him something to eat, they returned to the robe shop.  
  
"I've got something I need to get real quick alright. You guys go ahead and get some ice cream or something to eat." Suggested Fred and they nodded. Then Fred stopped. Ron wasn't really paying much attention when Fred had suddenly asked what color dress robes Hermione had wore to the Yule Ball.  
  
"They were periwinkle blue." He told him and Fred grinned at George. He had answered that question without hesitation. "I was kind of a floaty material."  
  
"Thanks." Said Fred and Ron turned around, finally coming back to reality. He was unaware of what happened since he was staring at the newest model of Quidditch items. *~*~*  
  
Ron was sitting in his room trying to teach Pig to behave and giving him a treat whenever he got it right. He grinned proudly and told the owl tat Hermione would be very proud when she saw how well he had come along and that Hedwig would be very proud as well. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the twins entered. Ron looked up at them in confusion and they smiled down at him.  
  
"Well Ron, since you're coming along in being a real Weasley man, we decided to give you a bit of a late birthday gift." Said George and they handed him a lumpy package. Ron was reluctant to open it.  
  
"What exactly is it?" he asked.  
  
"Let's just say, its just a way to say we love you you nosy little prat." Said Fred, a gentle smile on both their faces. They ruffled his hair and left the room, closing the door behind them. Ron looked down at the package, Pig sitting curiously on his shoulder. When he opened it, he held up new dress robes that would go great with any one wearing Periwinkle blue. Then a note fell in his lap, and a small sack.  
  
~ Ron, this is just to make up for all our torture. You know we love you (Fred's writing).even if you are a nosy little prat (George's writing). You're our little bro, and I suppose we owe you this much (Fred's writing). Besides, we don't want you looking like a prat when you go to the dance with Hermione next year (George's writing)! Anyway, don't worry about paying us back, this is one of out duties as big brothers! Sincerely, Gred and Forge. ops, Fred and George! ( P.S. The money is to get your beloved 'Mione an appropriate birthday gift next week! ~ Ron smiled a bit to himself. He was definitely going to thank the twins for this, but first.  
  
"I had better check this for any pranks." 


End file.
